Lincoln's Humiliating Day Rewrite
Hello veryone, it's I MuppetSpot here once again here with a new story, This time it's a rewrite of a Fanfiction "Lincoln's Humiliating Day" written by Beastie101. And, yes I did get permission form the author to do this anyway enough rambling. It's time to begin. It was a nice Thursday dinner night, where Rita was making an announcement. “Alright everyone needs to pack their bags for this weekend,” Rita said out loud. “Since Lori is out on a class trip; Leni, Luan, Lucy, and Lola are going with Dad on his business trip; Luna, Lana, Lisa, and Lily are coming with me to a dentist conference; and Lynn & Lincoln, I called the bus company, they are going to give you a drive to school and Pop-Pop’s tomorrow.” “So, how will our bags get to Pop-Pop’s,” Lincoln asked. “Oh, I am going to run some errands tonight before the trip, and I want them downstairs by tonight, so I can dropped at Pop-Pop’s during my errands” Rita answered. “Okay,” Lincoln said. “I’m going upstairs to go pack.” Lincoln then walks upstairs to pack his duffle bag, where he packed a few sets of outfit, underwear, socks, a few comics, his toothbrush, and some toothpaste. He then walks downstairs where he handed off to Rita. Much later, Lincoln was getting ready for bed until he noticed he forgot to pack Bun-Bun. He thought to himself he could just stuff in his backpack. Anyway Lincoln grabbed Bun-Bun and drifted off to sleep. On Friday, Lincoln was feeling relaxed and joyous when he woke up. “I don’t know Bun-Bun, today seems like a good one for me,” Lincoln said to Bun-Bun. He then stuffs Bun-Bun into his backpack; he quickly gets dressed, and walks downstairs to find some waffles. “Hey Lincoln, I see you are happy this morning,” Lynn said. “I am,” Lincoln answered. “Also are those waffles for me?” “That’s nice to hear and yes,” Lynn said. Lincoln then chows down on his waffles, grabs his backpack, and runs to the bus stop with Lynn. When, they were getting on the bus, Lincoln slipped and fell flat on his face. “Look, Lincoln fell on his face,” a random boy shouted. Then a whole bunch of people started to laugh at Lincoln. Lincoln just rolled his eyes at the situation, he then sat to down next to Lynn on the bus and sulked. “Hey Lincoln, do want me to beat those boys up,” Lynn asked. “No Lynn,” Lincoln answered. “Violence has never solved any situation.” “Fine whatever Lincoln,” Lynn said. When the two Loud kids got off the bus, Lincoln was playing close attention to the ground, so he wouldn’t slip again. However, when Lincoln was walking down the hall at his school Lincoln didn’t noticed the wet floor sign, which made slip on puddle, which made him land on his back. “Look Lincoln fell on his back,” Another random boy shouted. Then, a whole bunch of students started too crowded Lincoln to laugh and teased him. Which, Lincoln got upset. “Why Must You (car horn) Students Always Laugh At The (crows cawing) I do instead the things other (truck horn) do,” Lincoln ranted. Unfortunately for Lincoln, Principal Huggins heard Lincoln’s fit and he was furious. “Lincoln Loud, get into my office,” Principal Huggins said. Lincoln nervous walks into his office and sits down. “Now, Lincoln, do you think was right to swear out your fellow classmates,” Principal Huggins said in an annoyed tone. “No, sorry, I was just annoyed how my classmates always laugh at me, but never at anyone else,” Lincoln rebutted. “Hmm, I see,” Principal Huggins, said. “I am going to let slide for now but, be warned.” “Got it and thank you Principal Huggins,” Lincoln said. Lincoln then walks back to class where nothing happened. When, the lunch bell, Lincoln walked to his locker to grab his backpack. Unfortunately for Lincoln, his backpack was unzipped and Bun-Bun fell onto the floor. “Look everyone Lincoln still brings a little bunny doll to school,” A random mean boy said. Everyone started to laugh at Lincoln. However, Lincoln was starting to tear up at the situation he was in. ‘Are they making of me still for having Bun-Bun,’ Lincoln thought to himself. Anyway, Lincoln stuffed Bun-Bun back in his backpack and walked to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria, Lincoln dropped his tray. He thought nothing of it since; kids often do it all the time. When he bent over to pick it up, his pants split revealing his blue boxers with bunnies all over. “Look everyone, not only does Lincoln still have a bunny dolly, he wears bunny briefs,” A snotty girl said. “First of all these are boxers,” Lincoln rebutted. “Second, my sister got these for me.” Lincoln then regrets saying the second part, now everyone was calling a sister boy. Suddenly, Lynn just runs into the cafeteria and starts to beat up the Snotty Girl. “Alright, does anyone else want to make fun,” Lynn snarled and clutching her fists together. About every kid in the cafeteria was dead silent after the threat Lynn made. “Here you go Lincoln,” Lynn said as she holds out her football sweater ,she was wearing, for him. Lincoln quickly grabs the sweater and ties it around his waist. The rest of day until they got to Pop-Pop’s home was decent fro Lincoln. Pop Pop had to get some things for dinner, so he left the two kids home alone. Lincoln decides to take off all his clothing except for his boxers and lay down on the couch, cuddling next to Bun-Bun. “Seriously, Lincoln the boxers, the bunnies on the boxers makes them look like a pair of one of Lily’s footy pajamas,” Lynn teased. “Sorry Lynn, I grabbed a random pair and these comfy as well,” Lincoln rebutted. “It’s okay,” Lynn said. “I’m just playing with you.” Lynn then started to do some stretches until she heard a loud tearing noticing on the back of her shorts. Lynn split her pants and to make matters worse she was wearing a pair of green panties with footballs all over them. “Nice football undies,” Lincoln teased. Both siblings started to laugh with each not realizing they learned two lessons today. One was siblings always have each other’s back during time of need. Also, it’s okay to take fun of each other’s underwear. The End. Category:Episodes